The Event That Was Waiting to Happen
by The Unsung Dude4
Summary: A Doctor Who/Austin & Ally crossover. Takes place either on Dec 22, or 23, 2012. The Doctor goes to Austin's universe by accident while Austin's in England, what could happen? Made a prequel & sequel in main story. More info inside! Rated M, for language. review, if necessary. Rated M for language that's possibly offensive. Oh yeah, EXTERMINATE!
1. Part 1

**DW AA Crosover**

**Hi, this is my canon-to-my-A&A-fic special crossover before Season 2 as I'm calling it of my A&A fic. It was originally going to be a quick Doctor cameo, but I decided to expand it a bit. Anywho...**

**Austin was getting done with the charity concert and in his dressing room when...**

**_TARDIS engines whirring_**

"What the hell?" he said, turing around to inspect what was going on. Just then, the TARDIS landed in the middle of the room.

**In the TARDIS...**

"Where am I now?" The Doctor asked to himself, the room started exploding a little, then almost everything shut off. "What's going on?" he asked, scanning with his Sonic Screwdriver. "Oh, not good at all," he said, then ran to the door and opened it, to only see Austin in the dressing room.

"Oh my god. It's you. Oh man, this isn't good at all," Austin said, after a moment of shock & awe. "But you can't be here, you're just a work of the BBC."

"Hello, I'm the Doctor, or John Smith if you prefer. I seem to be having some trouble with my TARDIS, see its a..."

"Time traveling police box that's bigger on the inside than out, I know that schpeal. What's confusing me, is how did you get here?"

"Ok, how could you know who I am & what that is. For the record, where the hell am I?"

"I have a theory, but first, we need to get out of here, do you mind if I help transport your TARDIS for ya?"

"No, how?"

"Oh, very easy for me. Oh, sorry Austin Moon," he said, shaking the Doctor's hand. "Now, we just need a few things," he said, taking out his phone. "Hello, is this the tow truck company? It's Austin Moon. I need a flat bed truck, with a big tarp her in 15 minutes. Thanks, bye. Now all we need is a way of getting this outside," he said, going out into the hall. "Hey, Mr. Janitor dude. Can I get a platform dolly that can carry several hundred pounds?"

"Sure, mate."

"Thanks, have that out here in a few minutes," he said, going back inside. He saw the Doctor looking at a magazine with an advertisement for him on it.

"What's this? 'Austin Moon to guest star on 'Doctor Who' this coming episode?' What is the meaning of this? That's you with me on this cover. How is this possible?" he said, pointing to the cover with Matt Smith & Austin standing back to back, cross armed, looking forward, with the headline under them.

"Oh, yeah, that. It's a long story."

"Well start explaining, or you won't finish it in time."

"Ok, but you won't like it, well, you might, but I suspect... not," he pauses when he sees the Doctor's stern look. "Alright. You're in another universe, but this time, it's a universe where you exist as a character in a TV show called 'Doctor Who,' which considering how it's turning out, is appropriately named, don't ya think?" he starts laughing, but it turns weak & stops at the Doctor's stares.

"Right, well I suppose that's why my TARDIS isn't working. Luckily, I planned for this," he said, then ran into it.

"Doctor, what have you got? Whoa," he says, impressed by the size of the inside.

"Sexy? I know, now help me pull this thing out," he said, then Austin went over to him & helped him pull out a sack.

"My god, what's in this? A Dalek?"

"No, but something that weighs just as much," then he opened it & pulled out a little thing of TARDIS energy. "Never thought I'd be using these, but when I got trapped in that other universe, I charged all these up just for this occasion."

"What are those?"

"Power holders with extra energy from my universe. Only thing that can charge this thing up outside of my universe, now, I need to hook these up," some power turns back on. "Like so & it'll turn on."

**He hooks some more into it & they stand outside while the engines "warm up."**

"Well, I guess this is it," Austin said.

"You know, you could maybe come with."

"And be stuck in an alternate universe? Thanks, but I'm kinda famous here, plus I've got a girl back home, whom I couldn't just abandon & if we did come with, I wouldn't wanna end up somewhat like Amy & Rory. No, I think I'll stay here."

"Here isn't a bad place to be, considering the places I've been. Anyways, it's been a good visit. By the way, how big am I here?"

"Oh, you're a big hit! I mean ever since the 60s, it's been awesome. Here, hold on a sec," he said, turning on the tv in the room to BBC1 to an episode of the show. "It's just awesome watching & I can't wait to see what else is in store for you."

"Who plays me?"

"Matt Smith. Before that, my 1st favorite Doctor, David Tennant, played your 10th incarnation, brilliantly. He's Scottish, but he pulled of an amazing British accent. I gotta ask though, why the bowtie?"

"Bow ties are cool."

"Is that your answer to everything?"

"Er, somewhat, I mean, if people are gonna ask, why not tell them the truth? So, you've seen all my adventures?"

"Well, mostly. The BBC for some reason in the 70s, wiped a lot of filmed episodes clean, there have been private episode owners & other countries that have returned their copies to them, but there are still 106 episodes missing from your time as your 1st, 2nd, & 3rd incarnations. 2 episodes from one arc are being animated for release, using audio that fans have turned in to them from the TV airings of them, but nothing beats the original live footage. Plus, you've seen British animation, right? Not as good as American animation, I don't know why they don't give the job to a good American animation company, instead of British. I also don't get why they don't update the animation with new animation for Star Trek the Animated Series, but that's a whole 'nother topic. Point is, a lot of people are missing out on those episodes & there's no sources of them at the moment."

"Oh, yeah? Come with me," the Doctor says, as they enter the TARDIS.

"Where are we going?"

"BBC headquarters, early 70s, we're gonna grab those films & bring them to your present," they arrive at BBC HQ, night, the TARDIS is cloaked. "Alright, the TARDIS is cloaked, so we'll need to be sneaky, here," he said, as he makes a key like the one he gave Martha Jones to make her unnoticeable to almost everyone.

"A make-you-unnoticeable-key? What are we doin' Doc?"

"We are going to get those films before they get wiped clean. Just follow me, carry as much as you can at a time, & move quietly," he said, as he gave Austin the key & made one for himself. They went outside & stealthily went to the episodes labeled "Doctor Who" for the episodes that were missing.

"You know, I've got a better idea," he says, as he runs into the TARDIS & returns with a bag like he had for the energy containers.

"Smooth."

"Yep, now hurry, put as many as you can into the bag, Time Lord tech, never fails."

**They put a lot of the episode films in the bag from the 1st & 2nd & 3rd Doctors' episodes. When they couldn't find any more from those eras, the got back in the TARDIS & disappeared.**

"Uh, Doc. Won't they notice someone stole most of the episodes?"

"Probably, but not to worry. I took us back to the night before they started wiping the film reels, so if they do notice, they'll probably count those as 'wiped.'"

"Great. So where to now?"

"BBC headquarters, the present. We just drop all of the films off into the head guys' office, they find them in the morning, think it was a generous donation by an anonymous source, & bingo, they get the episodes back & everyone's happy."

"Great. You gonna drop me off at my hotel then?"

"Yes, before I drop off the films," they rematerialized in Austin's hotel room. "Alright, well, here we are."

"Yeah, listen, Doc, um, one word of advise: keep doing what you do, but follow my motto; don't trust anything unless you know you can," he says, as they shake hands.

"I'll take that into consideration. Good bye, Austin."

"See ya, Doc," they part hands, the Doctor enters the TARDIS & it disappears, as the engines sound.

**Austin walks to his couch, turns on his tv to the Who episode he turned the other tv on to just a few minutes before. Before he could enjoy it, a news flash came on...**

"Breaking news," an female English reporter started. "Alien ships have appeared in the sky. It looks like..."

"EXTERMINATE!" A Dalek yelled.

"Ahhh!" she screamed, as she got hit with a laser beam. A few Daleks whizzed by, yelling their trademark catchphrase.

**_The TARDIS materializes_...**

**Scene turns to the Doctor at BBC, dropping off the films. He looks out a window.**

"Oh , no," he said, as he realized what's happening. He ran back to the TARDIS & it disappeared.

**_Austin's suite_**:

**_TARDIS materializes_. The Doctor steps out, Austin turns to see him walk out.**

"Austin, what's going on here?"

"I don't know, you have a theory?"

"I'm guessing that the dimensional barriers are breaking down again, but this time, universes are combining, their histories & stuff like that are fusing together."

"Whoa, so you're saying that your universe & mine are combining?"

"Yes, but 'how' is the question."

**They look at the TV as the Doctor thinks. After a few seconds, something materializes in front of the camera.**

"Oh no. That's not good at all," the Doc says, going to & kneeling in front of the TV.

"Doc, what's that?" the beings materialize.

"Cybermen!" Doctor says.

"Oh crap!" Austin replies.

"People of Earth of universe 2 to us, universe 1 to you. We are the Cybermen. As our old accomplices, the Borg used to say, prepare to be assimilated!" one drone said, then the camera pans to Austin & the Doctor looking at each other.

**Doctor Who theme plays**

**Hello fans of DW & A&A! 1st non M rated fict & 2nd crossover ever! If you wanna take this as canon to my A&A story, I know I do, thanks, but if not, that's your opinion. If you like this, there will be more chapters, this is my holiday & maybe early 2013 specials of my A&A fic, before season 2 as I'm calling it, as they did w/ David Tennant before Matt took over his job as the Doctor.**

**Til the next chapter...**

**PEACE!**


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

**Last time on ETWWTH...**

**They look at the TV as the Doctor thinks. After a few seconds, something materializes in front of the camera.**

"Oh no. That's not good at all," the Doc says, going to & kneeling in front of the TV.

"Doc, what's that?" the beings materialize.

"Cybermen!" Doctor says.

"Oh crap!" Austin replies.

"People of Earth of universe 2 to us, 1 to you. We are the Cybermen. As our old accomplices, the Borg used to say, prepare to be assimilated!" one drone said, then the camera pans to Austin & the Doctor looking at each other.

**Doctor Who theme plays**

"Doc, what are we going to do?"

"First of all, quit calling me 'Doc' it's 'Doctor,' 2nd let's get in the TARDIS to figure this out," a Dalek crashes through the window.

"Source of temporal energy located. Target identified as the Doctor!"

"How do you know who I am? I thought your memory of me was wiped."

"With the data packs of the Cybermen, we have downloaded everything they know about you! Especially that you'll do anything to save your accomplices!" it launched a grappling hook, grabbing Austin by the ankle.

"Doctor!" he yelled, as the Dalek flew off with him in tow.

"Oh no," he said, then ran into the TARDIS & started the engines, then flying it.

**He started flying below to Austin, he stepped out the door, threw his screwdriver to Austin, after realizing what it was, he freed himself, and he fell into the TARDIS & the Doctor had the gravity so he immediately fell on the floor, on his back, and got up, groaning.**

The Doctor closed the door. "You ok?" he said, helping him up.

"Yeah, my leg's killing me, but I'll be fine," he said, dusting himself off. The Doc laughed a bit. "Oh my god, we gotta get my girl Ally. She's in danger."

"Alright. To Ally," the TARDIS materializes in Ally's bedroom. She's crouching under her bed, trying to call Austin. She comes out of the under of her bed. The TARDIS doors open, to Austin appearing in the doorway.

"Austin?"

"Ally, come on!" he said, extending his hand. She rose & ran to him, hugging him. He backed them into the TARDIS & closed the doors. They broke apart. "Ok, Doc, we're good," the Doctor flipped a few switches & put them in the atmosphere.

"Austin, what's going on?"

"Ok, quick. That's the Doctor from 'Doctor Who,' he appeared to me in this thing before any of this happened, & now we're trying to figure out what's going on."

"Ok."

"Alright, Doc, this is Ally. Ally, this is the Doctor."

"Pleasure," he said, shaking her hand.

"Yeah," she said, amazed at where she was.

"Now that introductions are done, we need to get to the bottom of this," he said, going over to the panel.

"So, what's the plan?" Austin said, walking over there, with Ally.

"Don't know, but I probably will in a few minutes, though," he said, turning on the external camera and the TV screen & kicked on the engines & getting them above the atmosphere. "Now, we need to find out how many Dalek & Cybermen ships are here & just how far this thing is spreading," he turns to a London TV news bulletin.

"Hey, Doctor, look in the sky. Zeppelins?"

"Yes. Oh no, not this one too."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"Yes, you remember my adventure where me, Rose, & Mickey travelled to that other world?"

"Yeah. So you're saying that universe is fusing too?"

"Yes, but how are they doing this? That's what I wanna know."

**On Earth:**

"Oh my God," a guy monitoring a screen said.

"What?" another guy said.

"Look, Cybermen."

"Whoa, weren't those outlawed?"

"Yeah, but if people were going to try to make one again, we would've busted them."

"Well, we better call him in."

"Alright. Calling the Doctor."

"Hello?" the part Human, part Timelord meta crisis Doctor said.

"Yes, Doctor, um, we've got a Cyberman & I don't know whats invasion happening."

"On screen," he said, then put his glasses on & studied the surroundings. "Oh no. Rose!"

"What?" Rose said, coming in from the bathroom. She looked at the screen. "Cybermen & Daleks? How can they be here?"

"I don't know. Guys, search the Earth & the outer atmosphere for temporal energy."

_Temporal energy detected_, the computer said.

"Ok, now search for that energy coming from an old 60s police box shape."

_Ship detected_, it said again

"Doctor, what's going on?"

"I don't know. Lets find out. Send out a subspace frequency to that ship."

_Working_

**TARDIS room:**

_**Beep beep**_

"What's that?"

"We're receiving a subspace message from Earth," he turns on the video feed to & back from the TARDIS & the other place. The clone Doctor is on the screen. "Hello?" The Doctor says.

"Oh no," the clone Doctor says.

**Doctor Who theme plays...**


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

**Last time on TETWWTH...**

"Doctor, what's going on?" Rose asked.

"I don't know. Lets find out. Send out a subspace frequency to that ship."

_Working_

**TARDIS room:**

**_Beep Beep_**

"What's that?" Austin asked.

"We're receiving a subspace message from Earth," he turns on the video feed to & back from the TARDIS & the other place. The clone Doctor is on the screen. "Hello?" The Doctor says.

"Oh no," the clone Doctor says.

**Doctor Who theme plays...**

"Who are you?" the clone Doctor asks.

"Oh, that's gonna be hard to explain."

"Well start, cause that's my TARDIS you're flying around the atmosphere!"

"Ok, basically, I'm the regeneration after you, if you were still me."

"What?"

"Yes."

"What?" he looks him up & down. "What?"

"Oh, I remember when I used to that! Oh memories. How are you able to contact us?"

"I don't know, you tell me how you got to our universe."

"Doctor, the Zeppelins. That must mean their universe is fused with ours too," Austin said.

"Brilliant deduction."

"Who was that?"

"That was Austin. A resident of one of the universes that are fusing together right now."

"I'm sorry, what's that now?"

"Our universes & Austin & Ally's here, are somehow fusing together & we think that this Cybermen/Dalek alliance is somehow behind this."

"The Cybermen & Daleks? Together? In an alliance?"

"Yeah. Apparently, their working together to fuse several universes."

"Oh, man. Well, need some help?"

"Yeah, if you're offering."

"Great. Just let me get dressed."

"Who's that behind you?" The Doctor asked, noticing a what appears to be a person with a slightly big belly standing behind him.

"Oh, someone you know. You wanna say 'hi' while I get ready?" he said while getting up.

"Don't mind if I do," Rose said, sitting down. The Doctor looked at her, realizing she had a little numb on her stomach. "Hello, Doctor."

"Hello, Rose," Austin & Ally looked at each other, thinking that this was a bit awkward. "So, what's new?"

"Oh, a lot. I could ask you the same thing."

"Yeah, well. Regenerated again, got a couple more companions, lost them, and, oh yeah, finally found out who River was."

"Oh yeah? Who is she."

"My wife."

"Oh."

"Don't worry, my other doesn't know & he doesn't have to if you don't want him to."

"No, I don't want him to. Who's with you?"

"Oh, sorry. Austin & Ally, Rose. Rose, Austin & Ally."

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Hello, so you're the Doctor's new companions, huh."

"Yeah, for now at least. We're from a different universe than his. We just got caught in the cross fire."

"Yeah, that seems to be how he finds a lot of people."

"I know."

"Alright, small talk's over. Now, is my other self ready?"

"Honey, you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm just trying to pick a tie."

"Pick the blue. It goes with the suit."

"Alright, thanks," he gets close to the camera. "So, how do I get up there?"

"Oh, I know. My teleporter room!"

"You've got a teleporter?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, from when I was in the 'Star Trek' universe. I downloaded the schematics for it & programmed the TARDIS to recreate the transporter room on the Enterprise."

"Sweet!"

"Ok, I'll wait for your signal."

"Ok, transferring feed to transporter room screen & done. Come along now, this should be cool," he said, then they headed to the transporter room. "Alright, now Doctor, are you ready?"

"Yes, Doctor, I am."

"All right, now let's see. Locking on to location of this feed, scanning for human/Timelord hybrids, &... gotcha. Ready for transport."

"One sec. I'll see you when I get back."

"You better. Be safe."

"Hey, I'm the Doctor. What could possibly happen? Don't answer that," he said, then giving her a quick kiss.

"Listen, you're not whole Timelord any more, so you can't regenerate again, so do be careful."

"I will be extra careful. I used to be him & what's better, there's 2 of me, so I have him to take the hit for me."

"Hey!"

"Alright, time to go. See ya later, Rose. All right, Doctor. 'Beam me up,' as they would say."

"All right, activating, transporting, & rematerializing," the Doctor said, then his clone materialized on the pad.

"You realize you could've just materialized the TARDIS down there, right?" the other Doctor said, walking towards them.

"Right, right," The Doctor said, rubbing his hand on his face, with the realization.

"Hello, you 2. I'm the Doctor," he said, shaking their hands.

**Doctor Who theme plays...**


	4. Part 4

**Part 4**

**Last time on ETWWTH...**

"All right, activating, transporting, & rematerializing," the Doctor said, then his clone materialized on the pad.

"You realize you could've just materialized the TARDIS down there, right?" the other Doctor said, walking towards them.

"Right, right," The Doctor said, rubbing his hand on his face, with the realization.

"Hello, you 2. I'm the Doctor," he said, shaking their hands.

**Doctor Who theme plays...**

**In the TARDIS:**

"Oh stop it. Even though you technically are a clone of my former self, you aren't the Doctor any more. I am."

"What's that for? Up until 10 years ago, I have all the knowledge you have, plus I have a great girl. What have you got?" he said, a little angry.

"I have more memories and, well two more friends than you, & a wife," he said, trying to sound smug.

"Really? Got yourself married, have you? Who's the girl, mate?" he said, with his hands in his pockets.

"River Song."

"What? How's that?"

"Remember how she said she knew us in the future?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm that future Doctor."

"Well, good for you. How'd it happen?"

"Well..."

"Um, Doctors, I hate to interrupt the catch up, but we've got the Cybermen & Daleks fusing universes out there," Austin chimed in.

"He's right," the clone Doctor said.

"Right, better give you the short version."

"Oh, this'll be fun. Haven't done this in years."

"Yes, well, contact," said the Doctor, then they closed their eyes & linked minds, like the Doctors did in 'The 3 Doctors.'

"Oh, nice story. Nice ending."

"Yeah, I know."

"Ok, now that I've been caught up to speed, let's get to work, shall we?" the clone Doc said. They walked, headed towards the main room. They finally entered it, the clone Doc with his hands in his pockets. "Oh, the TARDIS got changed again, eh? I like my old one better."

"Oh, yeah. I wanted to ask, how's your TARDIS piece growing?" Austin asked.

"Oh, it's almost done. Probably should take several more years to mature at the rate it's going."

"Great."

"Yes, yes. That's all fine & dandy, but now on to the more pressing matters at hand," the Doc said. "But first..." he said, as he had the TARDIS make something. "Here," he said, handing it tho the clone Doc.

"Oh, my sonic screwdriver! Thanks, I recon you have a newer one, to go with the new looks."

"In fact, I do," he said, pulling his sonic out of his pocket, giving the other Doctor a glimpse at it.

He took it in his hands. "Whoa. Nice. A bit more advanced than mine, but why ditch a classic?" he said, handing it back.

"Yes, well," he said, while putting it away. "On to the matter at hand," he turns on the view screen. "Now, the Cybermen & Daleks are all teamed up & attacking Earth, that much we know, but how are they fusing parallel Earths together & why? Oh, that's unexpected."

"What?" Austin asked, as the other Doc hitched closer to the original.

"It seems the Earths are not just being fused, but the histories of the worlds are too."

"Well, then how come we aren't changing too?" Ally asked.

"Simple," the Docs said together.

"Go ahead. Explain," the original Doc said to the other.

"Alright. Now, obviously whatever device the Daleks & Cybermen have, is obviously doing that too. The TARDIS obviously protects us, since we're up here with the shields on, while they're... down... there..." he trailed off in thought.

"What's wrong?" the other Doc asked.

"Rose, Jackie, Pete, & everyone else, they might be at risk to change too."

"Don't worry about Rose. She, her mom, & most of the others probably won't change," the other one said.

"How do you know?"

"As I can see, this machine is choosing the people who stay down there, from which one of them is more important than the other. Obviously, there's only 2-3 versions of everyone, so the versions of them from our universe, are going to survive, but the versions of us that are from Austin & Ally's universe, are actors who played us on TV."

"What?"

"I'll explain later. So, there might be 2 versions of some people down there."

"Oh, that sounds better," the clone said, sarcastically.

"Hey, when we defeat them, we'll find a way to reverse it all."

"Right, sorry Doctor, how do we proceed?"

"Well, Doctor, we locate which ship has the device on it," he said, flipping switches & typing stuff. "Should be the one that's either heavily protected, or putting out the most power, or both. There," he said, finding it.

"What do we do now?" Austin asked.

"This," he said, turning on the engines.

**Doctor Who theme plays...**

**Hi, guys. Sorry I haven't updated last week like I wanted to, I'll hopefully write more over the week, if I don't finish first.**

**PEACE...**


	5. Part 5

**Part 5**

**The engines kicked on. They appeared in the ship with the device.**

"Alright. We should be inside the ship with the device. Austin, come with me. Ally & Doctor, stay here just in case we need a backup," the Doctor said.

"Right," they said.

"Ok," he said, going for a trunk of stuff. "Here," he said, giving the others ear clip communicators. "Just in case we get separated. Now, Doctor, find out how to shut down the device. Ally, assist him when he needs it. Austin, come with me to investigate what's going on."

"Right, Doc," Austin said.

They went out, as the other Doctor & Ally stayed behind.

"Uh, excuse me, Doctor?" Ally asked.

"Yes?"

"What are we looking for?"

"We are looking for the room with the machine that's fusing our universes together, then we're going to tell the other me & Austin where it id so they can find it & shut it down."

"Oh, right."

"Now, let's just see. I just have to hack the cameras in here. Damn this new configuration! It's taking a lot longer to get used to than it usually does. But no worry, I'll figure it out. Probably my human parts... That's it!" The Doctor exclaimed, remembering the DNA changing device.

"What's it?" Ally asked, confounded.

"Well, there's a device in here I can use to alter my DNA. I can use it to become a full time lord again!"

"Great!"

"Yes, now," he said, as the device appears. "This'll be painful, but don't do anything, unless I say it's ok."

"Alright."

**He hooked himself into the device. He set it to '100% Time Lord DNA,' & flipped it on. He cried out in a bit of pain, ok, more like a lot. You ever see the episode? Like that.**

**It lasted for a few moments 'til the DNA rewrite was complete. He stepped out of the machine.**

"Ok, now that that's done," breathes in & out. "Where were we?" he said, like he did in "Journey's End."

"Well," Ally began, bewildered. "You were trying to hack the Cyberman's security cameras, while I was helping you."

"Ah, right," he says, putting his 'brainy specs' on. "Now, oh that's better," he says, knowing the controls easier. "I just hit these keys," he said, typing. "Flip a few switches," he does it. "& alon-zy! We have picture!" he says turning around, flipping the last switch & getting a feed on the screen of the overhanging tv.

"Wow. Amazing," Ally says, impressed.

"You're surprised? I'm the Doctor. I'm over 900 years old. Hacking military (militry) software is just a parlor trick compared to what else I've done."

**He turns around & starts typing again.**

"Now, I just scan a few rooms &... There it is," he says, finding the room with the device.

**Turns to the Doctor & Austin walking down a hallway...**

"Calling Doctor, come in Doctor. Can you hear me?" the clone Doc said, hushed.

They stopped to talk. "Yes, Doctor. I'm receiving you," the original said, hushed.

"You guys are having fun with that aren't you?" Austin asked, in a hushed tone. They both shrugged to the person next to them.

"Ok, Doctor. I've found the room with the device, it looks to be in the direct middle of the ship. It's heavily guarded though. Lots of Cybermen around it."

"Great, now what are we gonna do about that?" Austin asked, in a Homer Simpson-type hushed voice.

"Well, you could use this," the Doctor said, pulling out a space gun from his pocket. "A space gun, like they use in 'Men in Black,'" he said, handing it to Austin.

"Whoa, I thought you didn't like guns," he said, holding it.

"Just for the direst of emergencies. This counts as one, but don't use it unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Check, Doc," he said, putting it in his jacket pocket.

"Don't go all Marty Mcfly on me."

"Sorry."

"Now, Doctor. Anything else you could tell us?" the Doctor said.

"Well, let's see... Nope."

"Well all right. Keep us informed if anything happens."

"Alright," they both hang up.

"Alright. Let's get moving."

"Right," Austin said.

**They began moving down the corridor. They kept moving until they were just outside the control room. They looked into the room. The sound of heavy foot stomps in the distance.**

"All Cybermen prepare to upgrade all the humans on Earth!" the Cyber Controller said. All of them picked up laser guns.

"That's not good," Austin said.

"No, it's not," the Doctor said.

He pulled out his screwdriver & began scanning. He popped the top out.

"Plasma lasers. One shot could kill you. Best not let them notice us."

"Yeah."

"Doctor, do you see this?"

"Yes Doctor. It seems that they've designed the ship to protect their most important piece of cargo."

"Yes. Now it's almost impossible to get to it. We need to get back to the TARDIS."

**They turned around to go back, when a Dalek had them at gunpoint.**

"YOU WILL NOT BE GOING BACK, DOCTOR & COMPANION!" he motions them to go into the room.

"Activate holding cells," the force fields like in 'Journey's End.' "Doctor & companion."

"Cyber Controller."

"You will not win this time, Doctor, we have you trapped."

"I can't tell you how many times I've heard something like that & I somehow got out of those situations."

"Then how do you suppose you'll get out of this one, Doctor?"

"Don't know yet. That's part of the fun. I never know what's going to happen next. It's all a gamble."

"You're right, Doctor. It is. For instance, I could kill you now before you got out."

"That's also true."

"Drop the shields," the controller said, holding a plasma gun at them.

**Suddenly, things started flying around the room. Suddenly, the clone Doc appears in the doorway & reaches his hand out. They grab his hand & he pulls them in.**

"EXTERMINATE!" the Dalek said, then shot a laser beam into the TARDIS. It vanishes.

**In the TARDIS...**

**There are sparks flying from the control panel.**

"Oh, that's not good," the clone Doc said.

"No it's not," the Doc said.

"What?" Austin & Ally asked together.

"Well, this got hit with an extermination beam from that Dalek & now it's going to redesign itself," the clone said.

"Oh no!" Austin said.

"Yes, we need to land, quick!" the Doc said. He & the clone started setting the coordinates.

"Setting coordinates."

"Setting date & time."

"And..."

"Geronimo!"

"Really? Geronimo?"

"Fine, say your thing."

"Alonsz-y!"

**Then he flipped the switch. The engines kicked on. They materialized.**

"Everyone out, quick!"

**They all ran out. There were sparks & shit exploding behind them. They all jumped out & landed on the ground & the door closed automatically behind them.**

**The Doctor's got up & scanned the TARDIS with their screwdrivers.**

"Is the TARDIS ok?" Austin asked.

**They flicked their screwdrivers up.**

"Should be fine. It's just gotta settle after a refit," the Doc said.

"Oh great another one? I just got used to this one."

"Don't worry, it should be fine. Did you set the time for several hours before that happened?"

"Yes, I did. We should have a few hours to come up with a plan & let that cool," he said, piling sticks together in a pile. He used his screwdriver to light it.

**The all sat down by it.**

**Doctor Who Theme plays...**

**Stay tuned...**

**PEACE**


	6. Part 6

**Part 6**

**They're around the fire. The clone Doc on his side, fiddling around with his screwdriver. Austin playing "Bloons Tower Defense 5" on his iPhone. Ally watching him. The Doctor layed on his back, looking up at the stars. Austin looked up at the clone Doc, who looked at his screwdriver.**

"How'd you guys come to save us at the right time?"

"Oh, well, Doc?"

"Well, I saw you guys were in trouble & I set the TARDIS to pick you up & we materialized just in time."

"Oh, right," Austin said.

He sat up. "Why aren't you 2 wondered by us," he said, pointing to himself & the other Doc.

"You didn't get that from your mind link?" he shook his head with a straight mouth on his face.

"Ok, well. In our universe, your universe exists as a TV show called 'Doctor Who,' appropriately titled, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess," he said, laughing.

"Anyways, it's made by the BBC, a TV channel in the UK. It started in the 60s, then went into hiatus after '89, then came back in '05 & now it's one of their top shows."

"Who played me?"

"A Scottish guy named David Tennant."

"Ah, so is it popular?"

"Yeah, anyone would kill to be you. You guys are a source of inspiration & hope to people. Truthfully, I hope David comes back to play you in the 50th anniversary, I'm betting he is. He's always been a fan of the show, & he always said he could've stayed on, but a lot of production people were leaving, so that's why it left. Plus he decided to go out on a high note, while the show was still popular. Honestly, I really think he should've lasted longer than Tom Baker, your 4th incarnation, & stayed for more than 7 years. Now I'm hoping that's how long his actor's gonna stay," he pointed to the Doc. "Cause there's only 2 regeneration a left in his cycle & there's only 2 more incarnations after this one, unless he got more regeneration a when River revived him, giving him the rest of her regenerations, or some other explanation. Hey, Doc. How many regenerations you got left?"

"I'd prefer you to find out through TV."

"Ah, man. No spoilers?"

"No spoilers."

"Fine. I'm still hoping for that, though."

"Ok."

**A few hours later...**

**The TARDIS whirs**

"Alright, time to see how well it cooked," the Doc said.

"Yeah," the clone said.

**They opened the doors & walked in. They gasped at the sight.**

**Doctor Who Theme plays...**

**Stay tuned...**

**PEACE**


	7. Part 7

**Part 7**

**They went inside the TARDIS & saw the upgrade. Totally new style. New control panel, new engine pump thing, new green color scheme, & new lights on the walls.**

"Whoa," Austin said.

"You can say _that_ again," the Doc said.

"Definitely," Ally said.

"Whoa," he repeated.

"Ok, time to see what this old girl's got under the hood," the Doc said. "Doctor, turn on the engines."

"Check, Doctor."

"Set coordinates, space, outside the main ship."

"Set."

"Now, all we need is a plan. How do we distract them up there & trick them some how?"

"Ah, **(snaps fingers)** I've got an idea. This thing's got a killer speaker system, right?" Austin asked.

"Yes, what of it?"

"Well, we distract them with a distracting sound & get them all tangled up, then we turn the tables on them."

"Brilliant!" Clone Doc said.

"Yes, what sound would you have in mind?" the Doc said.

"Well, I was thinking the sound of Green Day. They have the most perfect song for something like this & I'd like to meet them if I could."

"What song?"

"A song called 'Dirty Rotten Bastards,' don't worry, the title's a little misleading, it's way better."

"Ok then, if you think it'll help."

"I do."

**The Docs ran to the control panel.**

"Ok, setting coordinates, setting time, & geronimo," he said, starting the engine.

**Doctor Who theme plays...**

**Stay tuned...**

**PEACE**


	8. Part 8

**Part 8**

**Finally a long chapter again, you guys finally get treats. Enjoy...  
**

**Billie Joe Armstrong sits in his house, writing a song. The engines sound, disturbing him.**

"What the hell?"

**The TARDIS appears**

**Austin, the Doctor, Mike, & Tré step out.**

"Mike? Tré? Don't know who you are & is that who I think it is?" Billie asks, pointing to who he's addressing.

"Yes, he is," Austin answers.

"The Doctor from _Doctor Who_?" he says, looking at them for a confirming nod, or something.

"Yes & I'm Austin Moon, we need your help."

"My help? What for?"

"Well... Basically, his universe, ours, & at least 1 more are being fused together."

"Yes, & there are Cybermen & Daleks making a mess of the worlds," the Doctor said.

"How are we gonna help?"

"Easy, we need you to sing."

"Sing?"

"Yeah, basically we need a powerful noise to distract the Cybermen & Dalek ships so we can lead them into traps & I thought 'Why not Green Day's music?'"

"Alright, what do I need to do?"

"Grab your guitar & come on."

"Wait, how do you know I'll agree to this?"

"Cause it's the day after we took care of it & there's no threat to the worlds now, is there?"

"I guess not."

"And if you don't come with us, this place'll become a ravaged, torn wasteland because the timeline'll change," the Doc said.

"O...k. I'll do it."

"Alrighty, everyone in the TARDIS, quick!" the Doc said.

**Billie grabbed his electric guitar & they all boarded the TARDIS. It vanished.**

**Inside, they walked in, Billie admiring the hugeness of it.**

"So... This is the TARDIS. Hello!" he yelled, then it echoed.

"Yes, well, we need to get to the music room," Austin said.

"This place has a music room?"

"Yeah, I was surprised myself, but we need to act quick if we want to do something to defeat those Cybermen & Daleks."

"Right, which way?"

**Austin points the way, then he, Green Day, & Ally headed to the music room. They saw the set up, amps, mics, & stuff like you'd find at a concert & a recording studio.**

Billie whistles. "Bet this place has some sweet acoustics. What about Jason? He's now a full member of the band, why isn't he here?"

"We needn't bother him, besides, I'm pretty proficient on guitar & I've learned pretty much all of your new songs," he said, picking up his guitar & putting the strap around his shoulder.

"Oh, Alright then. What song were you thinking?"

"3 words, 'Dirty... Rotten... Bastards...'" Austin said, counting as he said the words. Billie gave him a confident smile.

**They all plugged in their instruments, set up the mics, & tuned their instruments. Ally sat at the sound controls.**

"Alright, gentlemen, we are going to descend upon them in a minute, how would you like to enter?" the Doctor asked over loudspeakers.

"Oh, appear invisible, make no sound, then after the second 'yeah' in the song, appear, then get ready to fly like hell," Austin said.

"Alright, turning invisible, appearing silently, anytime you're ready, guys," the clone Doc said, as they typed.

"Alright, guys. 1... 2... 3...!" Billie said.

**Inside the cyber ship...**

"No sign of the Doctor, his TARDIS, or his companion," a Cyberman said to the controller.

"Excellent, do a subspace sweep, we need to ascertain where they went," the controller said.

**Just then, an echo came through space, & in their communications speakers.**

**(Yeah)** echoed on the speakers.

**The Cybermen looked around in space, to see nothing.**

**(Yeah)** echoed again.

**They looked at each other. The Dalek on their ship did the same.**

**The TARDIS appeared out of nowhere.**

"TARDIS LOCATED!" The Daleks & Cybermen said at the same time.

**The instruments started at the same time as they continued...**

Yeah yeah yeah

Yeah yeah yeah

**The TARDIS started flying away, they followed.**

Calling all the demons, this is the season

Next stop is therapy

We're the retarded and the brokenhearted

The season of misery

**The cyber ship fired.**

**The TARDIS avoided it.**

"Well, they took the bait," the clone Doc said.

"Yeah they did!" The Doc said.

Here's to the wasted

I can almost taste it

The rejects and waste of times

Gonna take it further

Get away with murder

And no one here is getting out alive

"True," the Doctor said, as there's heavy fire from the ships.

Here's to all God's losers

Ra da da da de

The bottom-feeder's frenzy

Here's to all blood suckers

Sing along with me

'Cause we don't say no scream 1, 2, 3

Yeah (multiple times)

We're too old to be misbehaved

We sold our souls and so ashamed of ourselves

So we wait for Miss Judgment Day

Write me a letter and send it to my grave

**The tempo changes. A shot of a TARDIS sweep from right to left, speeding through space in front of the other ships is seen, avoiding the fire.**

**The guys pound on their instruments...**

All fucked up beyond intervention

Fuck the world this is my revolution

Long lost souls and livin' in cages

I'm on a bender

It's one for the ages

I've got the urge to bringe and surge

The tables turn to crash and burn

Juliana homicide

(Mild turbulence starts)

Make my demons come to life

Julianna homicide

Why won't you be my blushing bride

**(The auto gravity disables in their room, caused by a blast from one of the other ships, they rock on anyway)**

Chop me a line of my best friend's ashes

Billie: Dust to dust; when the red lights flashes

Austin: What the fuck does "OK" stand for,

Both: When the afterlife is nothing worth dying for?

Billie & Mike: I've got the urge to bringe and surge

The tables turn to crash and burn

Billie: Julianna homicide

Austin: Make my demons come to life

Austin: Julianna homicide

Both: Why won't you be my blushing bride, alright!

**Tempo changes slightly again. They both play the guitar solos**

Well, California's burning to the ground

And Julianna walks on holy ground

Where there's smoke there's fires

Burning out of the lights

'Cause California's burning down tonight

Tonight!

"Take the singing if the next verse, Austin!" Billie shouts.

**Short instrumental...**

Austin: Calling all demons, this is the season

Next stop is therapy

We're the retarded and the brokenhearted

The season of misery

Billie: Here's to the wasted

I can almost taste it

The rejects and waste of times

Gonna take it further

Get away with murder

And no one here is getting out alive

Here's to all God's losers

Ra da da da de

The bottom-feeder's frenzy

Here's to all blood suckers

Sing along with me

'Cause we don't say "no," scream 1, 2, 3

**The Cybermen & Daleks plan to trap the Doc by going 2 different ways, one behind it, one in front of their trajectory. The Dalek ship heads in front of their trajectory.**

**Inside the music room...**

All: We're carried away, carried away, carried away

We're carried away, carried away, carried away

We're carried away, carried away, carried away

We're carried away, carried away, carried away

We're carried away, carried away, carried away

The gravity re-engages & they slowly drift back to the floor.

We're carried away, carried away, carried away

**They land on the floor where they were.**

**The TARDIS heads towards the Dalek ship, it appears on the monitor.**

"Well, that's not looking promising," the clone Doc said.

"No, it's not, I've got an idea!" he increases the speed. The Cybermen do the same to keep up. They get right on their tail.

**Then, as they're about to collide, the TARDIS disappears.**

"Doctor!" The cyber controller & head Dalek said simultainiously.

**The cyber controller turns to look at the device, to see the Doctor unhooking & running with it back in the TARDIS. It disappears.**

"Doctor!" he says, as the ships collide & explode.

**The TARDIS is floating in space, as the gang celebrate inside.**

"Now _that's_ how we get it done!" Austin said.

"Yeah, I only wish River saw that, she'd definitely be impressed," the Doctor said.

"If only Rose was here too, but no matter, I can tell her about it later," the clone Doc said.

"Oh, yeah! Oh, wait. What are we going to do with that thing?" Ally asked.

"Well, we put it someplace where it can charge to put our universes back right & then it'll be all right," the clone Doc said.

"But where?" Austin asked.

The Doctor snaps his fingers. "The moon! It's perfect, no one there, no one going there, so it'll be in perfect isolation!"

"Brilliant!" the clone Doc exclaimed.

**A few moments later...**

**They materialized on the moon, the Docs step out on to the moon with the device in their space suits. They plant it on the surface, then set it to reverse its effects, then to charge. They go back in the TARDIS & it disappears.**

**Stay tuned for the thrilling conclusion...**


	9. Part 9

**Part 9/Last Part...**

**Now that the danger was averted...**

**They were celebrating by discussing their success...**

"_That_ was definitely a close one," Ally said.

"Yeah, glad that plan worked, Docs," Austin said.

"Oh, yes! _T__hat_ was an adventure for the history books, alright," the Doctor said.

"Right, well, time to go home," the clone Doc said.

"Yes, cause now that the universes are going to defuse, we need to be back in our rightful places," the Doc said.

"How long will it take?" Austin asked.

"Oh, let's see. Only about a week."

"A week?"

"Yeah, well, the machine needs a little while to calibrate where everything belongs & charge up enough to have the energy needed to reverse everything," Clone Doc said.

"Oh, all right."

"You know what? I have a fun idea," the Doc said.

"What?"

"Well, you're booked for Times Square on New Years Eve, right?"

"Yeah, what do you have in mind?"

"This," then he adjusted the controls to go to there. "Here we are, Times Square, New Year's Eve 2012, soon to be 2013. Austin, let's celebrate!"

"Now you're talking! What song should I sing?"

"Maybe we could help," Billie Joe said.

**The all look towards one another.**

**The skyscraper:**

**The TARDIS appears, people don't know what's going on. Austin & Green Day exit. The crowd's going ballistic.**

"Ok," Austin said. "I'm Austin Moon & this is Green Day! THE best punk band in the world! Now, we're gonna do a song for you," he says, then picks up his guitar. "Billie, Mike, Tré, you guys ready?"

**They get to their respective instruments.**

"I'm ready," Billie said. "Mike? Tré?"

"We're good," Mile said. Tre gave a thumbs up.

**Billie & Austin started playing the riff...**

**Austin:** Shut your mouth cause you talk too much and I don't give a damn anyway

**Billie:** You always seem to be stepping in shit and all you really do is complain

**Austin:** Hitch a ride, tell 'em all you like

**Billie:** Small minds tend to think a like

**Both:** Shut your mouth 'cause you're talking too much and I don't give a fuck anyway

Let yourself go, let yourself go, let yourself go **(x4)**

**Billie, then Austin:** Gotta let it go, gotta let it go **(x2)**

**Billie:** Cut the crap 'cause you're screaming in my ear and you're taking up all of the space

**Austin:** You're really testing my patience again and I'd rather get punched in the face

**Billie:** You're getting on my every last nerve

**Austin:** Everything you've said I've already heard

**Billie:** I'm sick to death of your every last breath

And I don't give a fuck anyway

Austin: Shut the fuck up!

**Both:** Let yourself go, let yourself go, let yourself go **(x4)**

Gotta let it go, gotta let it go **(x4)**

**(Guitar Solo)**

**Billie:** Always fuck fuckin' with my head now **(x3)**

Always fuckin with my head and I gotta let it go

**Both:** Let yourself go, let yourself go, let yourself go **(x8)**

**Alternate/Original Scene (Use this scene, if the previous one wasn't as good):**

"Alright, Tré, start us off," Austin said. Tre gave the beat.

**Billie started playing the guitar riff.**

"This song's called '99 Revolutions.' Let's go!" Billie yelled.

**They all started playing...**

**Billie:**

There's a trouble in the air

A rumble in the streets

A going out of business sale

And a race to bankruptcy

**Austin:**

It's not one to 99, it's 99 to one

A common cause and a call to arms

For the health of our daughters and our sons

Austin & Billie & Mike's backing vocals:

It's ninety nine revolutions tonight.

99 revolutions tonight **(x3)**

**Guitar riff...**

**Billie:**

There's a rat in the company

A bill on easy street

How the fuck did the working stiff

(Whoa)

Become so obsolete?

**Austin:**

Hit the lights and bang your drum

And let your flag unfold

Cause history will prove itself

In the halls of justice and lost souls

**Both & Mike:**

It's ninety nine revolutions tonight

99 revolutions tonight **(x3)**

**Guitar riffs/solos...**

**Billie:**

We live in troubled times

From the ghettos to an empty suburban home

**Austin:**

We live in troubled times

And I'm 99 percent sure that something's wrong

**Billie:**

It's ninety nine revolutions tonight

**Austin:**

99 revolution tonight

**Both:**

99 revolution tonight

99 revolution tonight

99 revolution tonight

99 revolution tonight

99 revolution tonight

99 revolution tonight

**Billie:**

Let's go crazy

**Guitar riff...**

**Him still:**

9 9 to one

To one!

**Song finishes out...**

**-End of alternate, which ever you guys pick as your scene, I don't give a fuck anyway, to quote Billie Joe Armstrong.-**

**The crowd's going wild for them...**

"Alright, guys. You want 1 more?" the crowd cheers wildly. "Alright, you guys up for 1 more?"

"Sure," they all said.

"Well, what should we play?" Austin said.

"Basket case?"

"My generation."

"Ah, I've got it! How about some 'Sex, Drugs, & Violence?'"

"Oh, yeah!" Billie yelled.

"Alright, here we go!"

**Starts playing the guitar riff.**

**Billie:**

All my life trouble follows me like a mystery girl

And I've been chasing round the memory like a mystery girl

I've been getting lost searching my soul all around this town

I took a wrong turn in growing up and it's freaking me out

**Austin:**

Back at school it never made much sense

Now I pay but I can't pay attention

Teaching me the hardest lessons of my life

**Billie:**

Too dumb to die I guess, but that's the way it goes

Sometimes I must regress to

**Both:**

Sex, drugs & violence

English, math & science,

Safety in numbers

Give me, give me danger

Mike goes up to Billie's mic for the line, then back:

Well, I don't wanna be an imbecile,

But Jesus made me that way

**Austin:**

All my life I've been running wild like a runaway

Wherever the night takes me like a stowaway

**Billie:**

Back at home it never made much sense

Now I pay but I can't pay attention

Teaching me the hardest lessons of my life

**Austin:**

Too dumb to die I guess, but that's the way it goes

Sometimes I must regress to

**Both:**

Sex, drugs & violence

English, math & science,

Safety in numbers

Give me, give me danger

Hey!

Guitar solo plays

**Billie:**

Back at home it never made much sense

Now I pay but I can't pay attention

Teaching me the hardest lessons of my life

**Austin:**

Too dumb to die I guess, but that's the way it goes

Sometimes I must regress to

**Both:**

Sex, drugs & violence

English, math & science,

Safety in numbers

Give me, give me danger

**Billie:**

Sex, drugs & violence

English, math & science,

Safety in numbers

Give me, give me danger

**Austin:**

Sex, drugs & violence

English, math & science,

Safety in numbers

**Both:**

Give me, give me danger

**Finishing riffs play...**

**The song is finished.**

"Alright. That's all the time we got. Enjoy the rest of the night. PEACE," Austin said. They then got in the TARDIS.

**The Doctor runs out to the mic.**

"Alright, I'm the Doctor & I say, 'Happy New Year!'" he said, then he pointed his sonic at the ball & started it dropping at a perfectly executed countdown & the ball started to drop. He ran back into theTARDIS & it disappeared, as the ball got to the bottom at precisely 12 p. m.

**In the TARDIS:**

"Alright. Time to drop everyone off. First off, Billie, Mike, & Tré. Where do you all go?" The Doc asked

"Well, I was home," Billie said.

"Me too," Mile said.

"And so was I," Tré said.

"Alright, 1st Tré," he said, dropping him off. "Then Mike," he dropped him off. "Now Billie," he said, dropping him off.

"Austin, we should record something sometime. I'll have my people call yours."

"Yeah, if you're ever in Miami, drop by."

"Will do," he said, then exited.

"Now the other me," he said, materializing the TARDIS in his house.

"Wait, before that, I turned myself full Time Lord again," he said.

"You did, did you?"

"Yeah, but only for regenerations & brain power, not aging."

"You should be fine. If you're close to death when you're old with Rose, & you feel like you want to regenerate, do it, if not, goodbye," they shook hands.

"Alright, thanks Doctor, Austin, Ally. See you all."

"Wait, Doctor," Austin said.

"What?"

"Why's Rose have a big belly?"

"Oh, that," he said, smiling& blushing.

"Oh, don't tell me. I think I know!" Austin said, pointing at him.

"Really?"

"Well, it's not hard to deduce when you've been living together, in a relationship for the last 10, or so years. She's pregnant, isn't she?"

"Um," he said, smiling & blushing even more & nodding his head a bit.

"Hey, man, good for you. Man, do the writers have something to write about if this is explored in the show."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing."

"You mean to say that part of you's human too?" the Doc said.

"Yep, Time Lord brain, human body & now the ability to regenerate, I thought you'd like to know that."

"Yes, well, must've slipped my mind to ask."

"Yes, well, nice meeting you," he said, shaking Austin's & Ally's hand. He exited into the hallway in front of his bedroom. The TARDIS disappears.

"Ok, now Ally."

"Why can't I go with Austin?"

"You need to go back to where you were when I took you with us," the Doc said.

"Besides, I'll be home in a few days for Christmas. You go home & get ready for me, ok?" Austin asked

"Alright," she says, then kisses him. The Doctor clears his throat & they part. "I'll definitely have a present waiting for you at home," she then kissed him deeply.

"Ugh, 1st the Ponds, now you 2, I hope this trend doesn't happen that much more in the future," the Doc said, under his breath, waiting for them to finish.

**They broke apart...**

"And I you," he said, then she exited into her room. The TARDIS engines go.

**They land in Austin's suite & step out.**

"Here we go, your suite, 5 minutes after we left."

"I gotta say, Doc. You live a pretty exciting life. I'd wanna be there too, but only if I were a nobody here, ya know?"

"Yeah, it is pretty marvelous, isn't it? Don't expect another time like this any time soon, you know?"

"Yeah. Well, if this is a goodbye," he said, shaking his hand. "I just wanna say it's been a blast, Doc." they stopped shaking hands. "Also, I really like the new theme in there," he said, pointing to the TARDIS. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What's your real name?"

"What's my what?"

"Your real name. You know."

"Oh."

"Oh, come on. At least whisper your initials to me."

"Fine, but just the initials."

"Ok," he says, then the Doctor whispers his initials into his ear.

"Whoa. Not what I would've expected."

"Yeah."

"Oh & don't worry, Doc. You'll find another woman. Preferably one who's single, that whole 'married couple' thing, was a fiasco."

"Yeah, I'll consider it next time."

"Oh & the new theme is great."

"Yes, I suppose it is," he said, looking back.

"Yeah, I guess this is 'goodbye,'" Austin said, extending his hand.

"Yes, I suppose it is," the Doctor said, shaking his hand. He then entered the TARDIS & it disappeared, as the engines roared. Austin flopped on his suite's couch, turned on the TV, as another Doctor Who episode came on the channel.

**Doctor Who theme plays...**

**Go to the epilogue...**


	10. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE:**

**Austin & Ally:**

**Austin, Ally, Trish, & Dez were all hanging out at the shop, ready to watch the ball drop, at 11:50. The announcer just said that they're waiting for Austin to get there.**

"Austin, shouldn't you be there?" Trish asked.

"Don't worry, I will be," Austin replied.

Trish just looked at him, confused.

**Just then, the TARDIS materialized on top of the building. Austin & Green Day stepped out & got their instruments & mics. They started playing. Dez & Trish looked at Austin from the side, as he & Ally smiled at the TV.**

**Dez & Trish looked back & forth from the TV to Austin several times, being confused.**

"How are you there & here?" Trish asked. Dez pinched him.

"Ow!" Austin yelled, grabbing his arm with the other.

"He's here, but how are you there?" Dez asked.

"Easy, just watch," he said, as they all watched the screen.

**The 2nd song got done. They got in the TARDIS.**

T**he Doc ran out to the mic.**

"Alright, I'm the Doctor & I say, 'Happy New Year!'" he said, then he pointed his sonic at the ball for a perfectly placed count down & the ball started to drop. He ran back into theTARDIS & it disappeared, as the ball got to the bottom at exactly 12 p. m.

"Was that...?"

"Yep, the Doc himself," Ally says, as Austin kisses her head & rubs her arm with his hand.

**Scene fades, as Trish & Dez look at the TV in amazement/bewilderment.**

**Doctor Who:**

**The Doctor sets the controls & appears at the site & steps out in his space suit, then goes to the controls for the machine, as it's primed. He sets it to go off in 30 seconds, then heads back into the TARDIS.**

**It goes off, releasing an energy cloud around Earth & everything & everyone goes back to where they were, including him. He goes back in the TARDIS, back in his universe, & takes off his space suit.**

"Well, old girl, what now?" he says, then a message got typed on the typewriter. He picks it up, reads it, then crumples & throws it away. "Nice try. I'm so tired of doing this all the time, non-stop. I need a break," he starts typing on the keyboards. "Ok, now. Where to go? Some place quiet, some place to lie low. Ah, yes! Late 1800s!" he starts the engines. "Geronimo!" He yells, as he transports in the TARDIS.

**Doctor Who Theme plays...**

**Thanks to you guys if you read this & follow me. I hope this could satisfy your cravings for my storytelling. Season 2 starts hopefully in mid to late February to early March, if I remember to get the chapter done in time. With love to the hot ladies out there...**

**PEACE**


End file.
